


Vincent's Punishment

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Coven and the Pizzeria [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bondage, Burnplay, Drug-Induced Sex, Freddy Fazbear's Diner, Healing Sex, Heavy BDSM, Insults, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Needles, Partying, Past Torture, Potions, Punishment, Rebornica Verse, Restraints, Revenge, Sadism, Salt And Burn, Scarification, Spells & Enchantments, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Fnaf: The Curse Part 1</p><p>Vincent goes to the abandoned Fazbear's Diner to get his nightly treatments from his former victim. Morgan is no longer the sweet, clumsy and kind boy everyone known him to be, that boy is killed off along with his friends and Vincent's other innocent victims.... He's a grown-up sadistic and cold sorcerer now. For years, he had been torturing the murderer of his childhood friends and for what he has done to him. Tonight's a wonderful occasion Morgan has planned for Vincent's special night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fazbear's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FNAF AND I NEVER WILL
> 
> Okay so Morgan has grown from an innocent boy to a dark sorcerer

Vincent wearing a hooded purple sweater is walking towards Freddy Fazbear’s diner that is now abandoned…. Or so it seems. The guard sneaks in to the back, and inside it is a loud party with people dancing erotically to the music, some are doing drugs, some are fighting, some are gambling, and some are having sex in different ways…. Vincent smirks at these actions…. As he walks farther into the party, he sees a _sexy_ young red-haired blindfolded man sitting on a black throne surrounded by 3 _hot_ ladies and one _hot_ man are all in their black underwear and wearing animal masks. The redhead blindfolded man is smiling as one muscular blonde lady with a goat mask is licking his ear as she grip on his thigh. A thin brunette lady with a cat mask who is behind him, is nibbling on his neck while rubbing his bare chest that **reveal he have five snake tattoos**. A curvy lady with a black-haired afro, wearing a wolf mask begin to rub her breasts against his face and the blindfolded man reaches out and grabbed them. The brown-blonde man with a crow mask is rubbing the redhead’s crotch and was beginning to unzip his pants. Vincent chuckled and he comes closer, “Enjoying yourself are you? Morgan” said Vincent smirking. The blindfolded redhead looks up, begrudge gets up from his throne and pushes his lovers away “ _Be gone_!” he said angrily. “Yes master” said the 4 masked lovers obediently as they left. “You are late….IT’S MASTER TO YOU AND WIPE THAT SMIRK ON YOUR FACE SLAVE!!!” said Morgan as he slaps him.

Everyone in the party stop what they are doing and look at their _master and the guest of honor._ “How are you able to see?” said Vincent in shock. “I told you…. After you took my friends’ lives along with my mortal eyes…. A friend in the darkness give this new vision to me” said Morgan pointing his blindfold and he hits him with a staff. “What was that for?” said Vincent. “You didn’t call me MASTER!!! And this is for QUESTIONING ME… THREE MORE TIMES!!!” he shouted as he hit Vincent with the staff three more times. “BOW TO ME!!!” commanded Morgan. “Or what Master?” questioned Vincent smirking. Ladies and men gasped at Vincent’s response.

Morgan scream angrily and forcibly pushes him down on the ground. Vincent chuckles at the pain his former victim was giving him. “What? I called you Master, Master” said Vincent. The blindfolded Sorcerer clench his teeth, he kicks Vincent’s waist, and starts chanting in words “ _Needles… Needles… **NEEDLES**!!!!!_ ” chanted Morgan with anger. Vincent suddenly feels needlelike pain and he starts screaming painfully. He is no longer having fun playing masochist, and he glares at the eyeless sorcerer. Morgan’s minions all laugh while the child murderer is screaming in pain.

The painful spell stops and Vincent catches his breathe and he clenches his teeth and glares at his former victim. “Now bow to me…” commanded Morgan to the purple man. Begrudgingly, the Purple Man rolls over and gets on his knees and bows to him…. Suddenly Morgan takes out a small vial filled with blue liquid, Vincent’s eyes widen and shook his head. “NO THAT THAT” screamed Vincent as Morgan’s partygoers laughed at the child-killer’s poor treatment. “Oh yes Vincent… that” said Morgan smiling sadistically and two large men pick up Vincent by his arms, the purple man struggle to get away but it was no use. “You are more stubborn then I though you would be even after **_all those punishments I given you for what you did to these children, my coven members and ME_** ….your ex-friend Scottie and your boss Byron become more docile and obedient…. So I have no choice but to give you this potion again…” said Morgan as he forcibly opens Vincent’s mouth and pours the blue liquid in it. He then closes Vincent’s mouth and covers it to force Vincent to swallow. Realizing that he had no choice but to swallow the dreaded potion. Just as the murderer has swallow the liquid, his eyes started getting heavy, the men let go of him, and he fall and was unable to move. He barely moves his head to see his eyeless ex-victim smiling at him and his followers laughing at him. The dark sorcerer knees down to the murderer of his childhood friends and whispered seductively to Vincent’s ears “I have something special plan for you slave…. Until then …Sweet Nightmares Vincent….” And the Purple Man has fallen asleep….

Morgan smirks at his sleeping slave, the party goers all laugh. “My minions continue what you were doing” said Morgan as his followers continue to have this party. “Except you two…” said Morgan putting at the pair of men who restrained the murderer earlier. “I need to bring him to the backstage, I have a special plan for my favorite slave...” commanded Morgan with a chuckle. The men pick up the sleeping security guard and they walk to the back and the blindfolded sorcerer follows them as he darkly laughs.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is giving Vincent the treatment normal men will fear to get from him that involves a knife while Vincent continues to taunt his master and enjoys the tortures given to him. 
> 
> Springtrap, Fredbear, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie are the audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long!!! sorry it's short

Vincent woke up feeling a big headache, he realizes that he can’t move his arms and legs… He saw that he is attach to a wall with leather straps tightly securing his arms and legs not allowing him to move. He look to his left and saw that Springtrap and FredBear laying on the floor and remain untouched as he left them… “Have you had a sweet nightmare my favorite slave?” said a young seductive voice. Vincent looks up and sees Morgan wearing leather boots, latex pants and a see-through fishnet shirt. He is still wearing the blindfold and Vincent saw that he has a real whip in his fingerless leather gloves. Without them noticing Springtrap’s and Fredbear’s eyes moves to watch the humans tormenting each other.

Morgan smile darkly at the murderer and Vincent lewdly smiles at his ex-victim. He is arouse seeing Morgan in that tight outfit with those beautiful tattoos on his back and chest especially those pants that shows the big bulge and his nice ass. “ **Puberty has been very kind to you kid** ” said Vincent chuckling. Suddenly he heard a crack and he felt the whip slash across his bare chest. “I KEEP TELLING YOU TO CALL ME MASTER!!!!” shouted Morgan angrily. Vincent looks at his master with lust in his eyes and he looks at his chest and sees a fresh cut cause by the whip and blood is slowing dripping from it. The child-murderer looks at his ex-victim and smirks at him. “So what are you gonna do kill me?.... cause that will be boring… Master” said Vincent smirking darkly. “DO NOT QUESTION ME SLAVE!!!” Morgan shouted as he whipped Vincent’s cheek. “….Death is **_won’t be enough_** Vince…. _There are way worst fates then death_ ” said Morgan dropping whip and pulling out the knife. Vincent smirks “ _He’s using my knife_ …” thought the man in purple.

Morgan then starts cutting his chest, and begins _writing with Vincent’s knife_ and bits of blood were dripping. On his entire stomach, he wrote “ ** _WORTHLESS MAN_** ” _over 30 times_ , on his arms “ ** _HOPELESS SLAVE_** ” and “ ** _WASTE OF SPACE_** ”, on his legs “ ** _WHORE_** ” and “ ** _SLUT_** ” in tiny letters _40 times_. And finally on his forehead Morgan writes there large letters on “ ** _UNFORGIVABLE_** ”. Suddenly Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy appeared and they join in with Springtrap and Fredbear watching Vincent and Morgan. Morgan then begins to write on Vincent’s bare chest “ ** _HEARTLESS FOOL_** ” Morgan smirks at Vincent’s bleeding wounds and Morgan starts licking the child murderer’s blood. The purple man chuckles as Morgan is licking wherever he bleeds. The Golden animatronics and the Shadow animatronics smiles lewdly at the act.

“Heh…You know on my first night where you torture me…. **_I never thought you had it in you to be this dark as well_** …. it’s like it’s only been yesterday when you were that silly clumsy little boy who went looking for those missing friends I’ve taken very good care of…. and also your eyes were so fill with innocent” taunted Vincent and suddenly he felt a very big and painful bite on his neck. “ _It feels so good_ ” thought Vincent. “That Morgan you talked about is _NO MORE_ ….. _YOU KILLED HIM ALONG WITH HIS FRIENDS_ ….You made me like this…. You made me this way Vincent….You have awaken the darkness I’ve been afraid of for so long….. **But I learn important things from you….** When my heart is broken… ** _you shown me that the spirits of light can’t always save me when I need them the most…._** You show me that the shadows are my only true friends… _and I thank you for making me the man I am now_ ” said Morgan smiling as bloody tears come from his blindfold. Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy smiles at what Morgan had said. Vincent’s eyebrows rises in surprise. “It’s weird that you are thanking your slave and enemy, Master Morgan…” said Vincent. The blindfolded man angrily bares his teeth and he then a ball of fire appears on his hand and he holds it close to Vincent’s neck. “YOU WORTHLESS FOOL!!!” shouted out Morgan. “ _I am so turned on right now”_ thought Vincent staring at the threatening flame. The two golden animatronics and the two shadow ones laugh loudly and their perverted laughter echoes in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be literately HOT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will come soon :D


End file.
